


Bucky, You Can Drive My Car

by spontaneoussquirrel17



Series: Lover Come Over [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cigarettes, Classic Cars, Deaf Clint Barton, Driving, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneoussquirrel17/pseuds/spontaneoussquirrel17
Summary: Loosely structured as a 5+1 fic where Steve is behind the wheel until Bucky is.This is a stand-alone story.  However, it does take place in the same universe as 'The Miseducation of Steven G. Rogers', 'Empire of Dirt', and 'The More Things Stay the Same'.





	Bucky, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, I had 6 short chapters about driving and realized that they fit better together than in the WIPs I was trying to put them in.
> 
> Smoking will kill you. You wouldn't jump out of a plane without a parachute just because Steve does. Don't smoke just because Bucky does.
> 
> Thank you, helloarmchairphilosopher, for beta reading the sections contained in this fic!
> 
> Name from "Drive my Car" by the Beatles.
> 
> Spoiler-y notes are at the bottom of the work.

The first car S.H.I.E.L.D. let Steve drive after he was "defrosted" (as Kate Bishop had jokingly put it) was someone's beat-up 1989 Honda Accord. It was red— although that may have been entirely from rust— and no one seemed to have done any maintenance on it in years.At first Steve was insulted that it was an automatic ("C'mon guys, it's like you don't trust me,”) but he relented a bit once it was explained to him that most cars were these days. Steve’s handlers wouldn't even let him touch the thing until he'd passed the written DMV test, and even after that Steve was only allowed slow trips around a track and the S.H.I.E.L.D. parking garage.But finally- _finally_ \- he was allowed to do a road test with Coulson in the front passenger seat.

Steve drove as carefully and responsibly as possible for Coulson.He was pretty sure the only reason Coulson wasn't bored during the road test was because he was still too star-struck around Steve. Either that or he was thinking about a certain concert violinist that Steve was reasonably sure had stayed in Coulson's hotel room last night. He had been wondering about why they had to go to Oregon, of all places, to road test until Coulson had dragged him straight from the airport to the concert hall. ("Don't worry, Agent Sitwell will make sure the car and our luggage get to our hotel.") Steve hadn't been sure which string player Coulson had been watching until they met her at a rooftop bar afterwards. He gave them space as they drank cocktails out of mason jars (Mason jars??? When they had the money for real glasses???) and instead spent the evening talking with the nice lady at the bar.She’d been more than happy to talk him through each of the 40 (40?!?) beers on tap, what all of her tattoos were of and for, what all of her piercings were called, her girlfriend, and what rock music to listen to.Steve liked her.He liked that women could be so completely themselves in this day and age.He wondered if men could, too.

Soon enough they had reached the turn around point— a Dairy Queen parking lot in Middle of Nowhere, Oregon, surrounded by grass fields and vineyards.It seemed impossible that there would be enough people around here for this place to stay in business, but here it was. Coulson had wanted to run Steve through all types of driving situations that were practical to test in real life, so they had started in Portland and drove out into wine country.Steve finished off his Blizzard while Coulson, in the passenger seat of the Honda in his dark suit with his dark aviator sunglasses, tapped his dark pen against the white paper on his dark clipboard as he counted tallies. "Solid pass, Captain. You made it through Portland rush hour, did a fantastic job in the suburbs, and navigated the back country roads almost as well as Vanessa and she's a local. Good work."

Steve grinned. "So I pass? I'm cleared to drive now?"

"Cleared to drive," Coulson agreed. "Think you can get us back to the hotel?"

"'Course I can." Steve flashed what Coulson should have recognized as a shit-eating grin. He turned on the radio to the rock station the bartender last night had recommended, put down the windows (these fancy buttons were really nice), and peeled out of the Dairy Queen parking lot like a bored 16 year old on a Saturday night before Coulson could register what was happening. "Now let's see what this rust heap can do.”

"So he's cleared to drive?"

"He's cleared to drive, but sir- we have to get him a different car. Something big and bulky and truly terrible to slow him down."

"Agent Coulson? What happened?"

"It's a goddamn miracle we didn't see any cops. Sir, he was taking hairpin turns at 20 miles over the speed limit. My life flashed before my eyes at least 15 times. We were doing 100 miles per hour _on the interstate_."

Fury paused. "... Noted, Coulson.”

Steve's first car— the first one to truly belong to him, ever, in his life— was the biggest, loudest, newest, smelliest diesel truck Ford had to offer. It was black and far bigger than it needed to be, but Steve liked it anyway.Pepper Potts had given it to him as part of some "buy American-made" promotion she was helping with. Apparently it was good press for Captain America to drive an all-American vehicle.

The truck was was nowhere near as fun as the motorcycle he rode during the war, or even the little Honda, but there was something nice and lazy and calming about driving something the size of the first apartment he'd shared with Bucky. _Bucky_ , he thought.Steve fell asleep that night to thoughts of lounging in the bed of the pickup while licking an ice cream cone (and, if he was honest with himself, maybe some other things that were wet and sticky) with Bucky.

* * *

Steve liked to hang out in the garage with Tony when he was working on his cars. It gave Steve a chance to practice his still life drawing skills, and he knew he and Tony both need the socialization. Besides, Tony had an impressive collection of cars. There were cars in Tony’s garage that Steve had been drooling over since the 1930s and 40s. (Sometimes when he drew these older cars he added a rough, dark-haired figure leaning on the hood or out the window or seated on the back bench with his legs spread wide and his arms draped along the back of the seat. Always with a cigarette tipping out of his wicked grin and eyes that were somehow a dare and a promise rolled into one.)

"When are ya gonna let me drive one of these?" Steve asked Tony wistfully, running his hand over the smooth lines of a 1937 Jaguar.He’d loved this car since he’d first seen it advertised in the newspaper.

"When you stop fondling my cars and get a decent driving record. I've read your file, Rogers, and I am not letting you even sit in the driver's seat of one of my babies. Anyone who makes Coulson fear for his life 15 times and cuts a 3 hour drive down to two _in a 1980s Honda with bald tires_ is not going to be trusted behind the wheel of one of my cars. Get your own."

Steve chuckled. "I just wanted to see if I still had it. But fair's fair. You gonna help me find a car and fix it up then?" He had both hands on the hood of the car now, running them over it the same way he'd run his hands over Peggy the nights she'd let him into her tent. The way he'd always wanted to run his hands over Bucky. He knew it annoyed Tony. He started thrusting his hips in the direction of the car with the sort of grin on his face that Steve knew didn’t pair well with his wholesome image.

Tony sighed. "Anything that will convince you to get your goddamn filthy hands off my fresh wax job- don't you dare laugh, Rogers, STOP MOLESTING MY CARS."

They found the perfect car at an auto auction. It was a 1918 Model T Ford ("Just as old as you are, Cap, and almost as much of a national treasure,”) that someone had already painstakingly refurbished. It was expensive, but it wasn’t like Steve bought much with the money that had been accruing interest for 70-odd years. He didn’t get to drive it home from the auction, though.Tony insisted that they take it home in a travel trailer.

Tony was almost more protective of the car than Steve was.He insisted that it live in his garage "for safety.”Granted, Steve wasn’t totally sure where it would have lived had Tony not insisted.Steve’s one parking space at his apartment complex was taken up by his truck.Besides, he did appreciate that Tony didn’t want someone scratching it up with their car door.

Tony also made sure that Steve knew how to do maintenance and emergency repairs on it before he took it out alone. Steve knew this made sense, but he was itching to wrap his hand around the gear knob. He missed manual shifting- the automatics were too easy, somehow, and Steve knew that he could manually shift faster than the newfangled CVT transmissions, improved gas mileage be damned. Tony really needed to get busy on inventing a cleaner fuel source than gasoline.

"Alright Rogers, ready to take her for a spin and see how she sounds? What've you named her, anyway? Brooklyn? Peggy?"

"Queenie, actually," Steve said with a smile and a blush. Tony took this to mean that Queenie was a girl from the past and started ribbing Steve, trying to get more, but Steve just clammed up and got into the driver's seat. It was none of Tony’s business that Queenie was the nickname of the seedy bar that he and Bucky used to get drunk at. Steve’s mind wandered, remembering the wild nights they spent there.The way Bucky looked at him when he was drunk, like Steve was the best thing he'd ever had in his life.How hard that made Steve, which he had always chalked up to being drunk and not what he knew now to be his bisexuality.How they used to stumble home laughing and Bucky would bridal-carry Steve up the stairs so he wouldn't start wheezing, and then they'd lay in bed trying not to touch each other because that was the only privacy they had as they-

"Captain America, PLEASE stop giving your car a hand job and just drive. Preferably to the nearest bar, so I can drink to forget this and you can get laid.You like blondes?I bet I can find you some nice blondes to fondle that red, white, and blue dick of yours.”

Steve smiled somewhat dreamily.“I’m more into brunettes, actually,” he said without thinking.Then he realized his slip.He shook his head to clear it, turned the key in the ignition, and drove Tony to a bar halfway across the city where he could studiously ignore everyone as Tony got wasted.

Tony helped Steve make the necessary adjustments so that Queenie could run exclusively on biofuels. Steve took to driving in the Adirondacks on Sunday mornings, finding the open road and the wind in his hair and the freedom more healing than Mass (God forgive him.) Clint never went with him- he hated leaving the city.However, as they grew closer, Steve sometimes invited Natasha to come with him.She was good about not talking if Steve didn't want to talk, and sometimes she needed the drives as much as Steve did.

* * *

Steve hot wired a truck and ran.With Natasha navigating for him, but still— somehow he felt even more free than he’d felt in a long time.And the best part was that he was finally running towards a truth— towards answers— towards something that Steve could feel in his bones but couldn’t yet place.  Somehow, though, he felt like he was finally on the trail of something like _home_.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up, Sirteve." Peter sometimes forgot that he was on first-name terms with Captain America, especially when he was still forced to watch the Captain America educational videos at school.It was really hard to reconcile the Captain America on video telling him to “Just say no” with the real-life Steve Rogers, who he had once seen competing against Thor in a reverse keg stand.(This was where they held the keg of Asgardian mead above their heads and drank until said keg was empty.Thor had narrowly won.Clint had tried to compete as well, but had to forfeit halfway through after dropping his pony keg on his head.)

"Hey, no problem, kid. Glad to do it." Steve was driving the Ford pickup. Bucky was in the front seat looking vaguely bored. The bed of the truck was covered with a Stark-tech tarp, hiding their luggage (Steve refused to "ruin the aesthetics" by putting any sort of canopy on the back. Tony refused to let Steve get his stuff stolen.) They were heading off to a weekend training "retreat", as Tony called it, at an abandoned military site upstate.

"Hey, what's the driving age around here anyways?” Bucky asked. “I know we're not supposed to give you beer or cigarettes- is driving regulated too?" Bucky didn't smoke as much anymore out of respect for those around him who didn’t have super soldier lungs.He did, however, share his beer with Peter when he knew no one was looking except Steve and Nat. After all, he and Steve drank occasionally at that age, and Bucky figured it was better the kid learn his limits with them where it was safe instead of at one of those teen house parties where anyone could be the kid of a Hydra operative.

"Well, you can get your permit to learn to drive at 15 and your license at 16, but I haven't done it yet because m—" Peter cut himself off, turning pink. Aunt May didn't even own a car— they didn't need to, living in the city— and even if she had, DMV fees and car insurance weren't cheap for 17 year old boys with his track record. Steve and Bucky shared a knowing glance before shifting the conversation.

As soon as they were outside the city limits Steve pulled into the first parking lot they saw. "Ok kid, you're up." Bucky flipped himself over the front middle seat and settled into the back driver's side spot while Steve shifted over to the front passenger side. How these two large men could do this in such cramped quarters, let alone with the grace they'd both exhibited, baffled Peter as much as Steve's words did. 

"I'm up for- what, you want me to drive??? I already told you I don't have my license!" Peter looked both horrified and excited.

Bucky stared at Peter with the unnerving intensity that Peter had nicknamed "resting assassin face." "You single-handedly fight crime. You can drive a goddamn car, Parker."

Peter looked uncertainly from Bucky to Steve and back again, and then hopped into the driver's seat with the grace expected of a scrawny 17-year-old with spider mutations. He buckled his seat belt, grabbed the steering wheel, and then realized he didn't know what to do next. "Um-"

Steve spent the next 30 minutes walking Peter through the basics while Bucky interjected unhelpfully from the back seat. Soon they were back on the road, Peter's spider reflexes making driving much easier than he had thought it would be. Steve gave Peter directions and advice while Bucky told Peter to ignore Steve and no, go right instead, why would anyone ever turn down that road, you're doing really well kid, no one would ever believe that Steven "Motorcycle-crasher" Rogers was the one that taught you to drive, did I tell you about the time he crashed a car while it was in park, no I am not making this up this is totally all true, Steve stop laughing...

Steve had Peter turn off just before the base so they could switch drivers. "Can I have a selfie first? A souvenir from my first driving lesson?" Peter asked. Bucky rolled his eyes but grabbed Peter's phone and took the photo.Peter's hand was resting on the steering wheel and he was looking back at the phone, grinning, while Steve and Bucky crammed themselves into the frame on either side of him.

"Good work, Peter," Steve said as he shifted back into the driver's seat. "... also, I get that being nervous is natural, but I don't know how to clean the webbing off the steering wheel so you're going to need to do that tonight." 

Peter blushed. "Of course, Steve. Thanks a million for teaching me today."

"No problem, kid." Steve looked at Peter fondly and wondered what it would be like if this was his son, his and Bucky's, instead of their youngest teammate. There wouldn't be webbing on the steering wheel, for starters. He also thought he would have been a lot more nervous.

Tony greeted them when they pulled in and did NOT look happy to see them. Steve rolled his window down. "Hey Tony, where d'you want me to park?"

"Have Parker park it next to that building over there. Cap, Barnes, with me NOW."

"Peter," said Steve quietly, "did you post that selfie we took?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Rogers sir, I was so excited and I- but how many kids get to learn to drive from Captain America? And it was so much fun! I-" Peter was tripping over his words, realizing that _of course_ Tony would be monitoring his Twitter feed even in the middle of upstate New York. He'd repaid Steve and Bucky by getting them in trouble. 

"Chin up, kid," Bucky said cheerily, "We've been through worse. Park the car and we'll be there to unload in a couple minutes." Steve climbed out the open window, NASCAR-style— _how does he do that_ , wondered Peter— while Bucky got out the more conventional method. "Beer's in the cooler," Bucky added.

"Oh great, driving without a license, underage drinking, what next?" Tony grumbled.

Steve grinned, then deadpanned, "Oh, and Peter, would you be sure and let the girls in when they get here? Unless you'd rather the Chippendale dancers, at which point, Clint's the one with the connection-"

"WHAT THE HELL" Tony cut across, and Peter's spidey senses told him this would be a good time to go park. They also told him Bucky hadn't been lying about the beer in the cooler. He was right. Peter grabbed one and flipped himself onto the roof of the building closest to where he had parked the truck.He sat there contentedly, sipping his beer and enjoying the sounds of his found family fighting loudly in the distance as they carried on the cool night air. _Family,_ Peter thought.This was the best family anyone in the world could ask for.

* * *

Congratulations, Captain Steven G. Rogers, I think you've broken a record." Steve looked up from the baseball game to see Pepper standing over him, angrily waving a piece of paper. ( _They still get paper mail?_ Steve thought.)

"You're going to have to get more specific than that, dear. Our Capcicle has already broken all kinds of records." Tony said as he paused the DVR, making the others grumble.

"I mean the record for getting speeding tickets _in all 50 states and all 5 territories_.”Pepper was seething.The air around her was starting to look wavy as she began to emit heat.

Clint always turned off his hearing aids when they watched things because he wanted to focus on whatever he was watching and not the Avengers’ side chatter.However, he had looked up when Tony paused the game and just managed to catch what Pepper was saying. He laughed. Bucky and Sam joined in, slapping Steve's back and elbowing him from where they were sitting on either side of him on the couch.

"Captain Rogers, how could you," Natasha said in mock amusement. Kate and Maria smirked at each other. Peter, however, was aghast.

"You have _55 speeding tickets_??? I watched you lecture me on video while in detention! _You taught me how to drive_!!!”

"And that's just so far this year, right doll?" Bucky flashed a wicked grin at Steve. Steve nodded.

"Pepper, are you sure? I was leaving New York for last this time and I haven't- oh shit, Parker's school zone is monitored by radar, isn't it."

"Yes, it is," Pepper hissed through gritted teeth.Her eyes flashed red.

"You broke the speed limit and waited until I was out of the car to do it?!?" Peter looked outraged.

"'Course I did. Don't want you getting ideas."

"Says the person with _55 speeding tickets._ "

"56, if we count the one from our trip to the pre-season Toronto game," added Sam.

"Since January," added Bucky. Clint couldn't stop laughing at this. His hearing aids were back on now so he could better follow the conversation.

Pepper was not finding this amusing. "Do you realize how much it costs to insure you all? 56 speeding tickets in 5 months is _not funny_."

"You know," said Tony thoughtfully, "we could start our own insurance company. Think how much we'd save in premiums!"

Pepper sighed. "Captain Rogers, pay this off as soon as possible. Don't even think about talking to me again until the check is in the mail." She thrust the letter from the NYPD into Steve's hands and stalked out.

"Yes ma'am!" Steve called after her. He folded the letter with the speeding ticket and shoved it in his sweatpants pocket, then settled back against Bucky's chest. Bucky wrapped his real arm around Steve's shoulders and mussed up Steve's hair with his metal fingers.

"Punk," said Bucky.

"Jerk," replied Steve.

"You're my _role model_ ," Peter muttered in disbelief, still staring at Steve like he'd grown a third head.

Tony put the game back on and Clint turned his hearing aids back off.

* * *

One Sunday it was Bucky that drove Queenie. He and Clint had been on what was supposed to have been an easy sniper mission.Unfortunately, the bad guy had enhanced senses and had been able to put a civilian between herself and Bucky’s bullet after Bucky had already pulled the trigger.Clint got her immediately after with an arrow instead.The civilian was now in stable condition in the ICU with James Barnes listed as the financially responsible party.Bucky felt only marginally better knowing this.He did, however, feel a lot better after telling Steve everything that happened as he drove out of the city and into the countryside.

Steve navigated, interrupting Bucky’s verbal processing only to tell him when to turn.By now Steve knew every secluded turnout in the Adirondacks and it was easy to direct Bucky to his favorite spot to park.The turnout had a beautiful view of the valley below. Usually Steve came here with a picnic lunch, occasionally with Natasha in tow.He’d always thought it would be a nice spot to bring a lover.Once Steve and Bucky became a couple Steve had started keeping a bottle of lube in the glove box, just in case.Unfortunately, opportunity had not yet been kind.

Bucky put Queenie in park, lit a cigarette, and then climbed into the back seat.He sat on the back bench, spread his legs wide, and draped his arms over the back of the seat. Steve gazed longingly at him from the front seat. “Has anyone told you you look like James Dean?” Steve asked.

“Only you, doll.I save my James Dean just for you.”Bucky eyed Steve possessively as his mouth did something between a smirk and a grin around the cigarette, smoke curling up and away.He knew that Steve found him sexy as hell.Venting to Steve and the deep inhalations of smoking had cleared Bucky’s head and brought his emotions almost back to baseline.Now all he needed was a reminder of his humanity— preferably with a little help from Steve.

“Now c'mon, Stevie, I thought you said we were gonna have fun," Bucky drawled, cigarette hanging from his wicked grin and heavy-lidded eyes daring Steve to come closer and promising wonders if he did.

Steve couldn’t have resisted even if he’d wanted to.He grabbed the lube from the glove box and practically launched himself on top of Bucky.“Top or bottom, baby,” Steve whispered as he ran his hands under Bucky’s shirt, pushing it up and over Bucky’s head as Bucky stubbed the cigarette out in the door ashtray.

“Both,” Bucky replied as he unbuttoned Steve’s jeans.He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Steve’s underwear and pushed them down.“I want you to make me feel human, and then I want to make you feel so good…” he trailed off as he took hold of Steve’s dick and swirled his tongue around the tip, looking up to meet Steve’s eyes.Steve groaned.Bucky pulled back.“I want you to fill me up with everything that’s good about you until I can’t take anymore.”This time he licked the underside of Steve’s dick from base to tip, eyes never moving from Steve’s face.Steve looked like he was already on the verge of an orgasm.“And finally,” Bucky whispered as he shimmied off his own pants and underwear and pulled Steve down on top of him, “I want to thank you for being the best guy a person could ever hope to have.”

“When did you get so mushy,” Steve murmured as he began the liberal application of lube to Bucky’s asshole.

“When you started fucking the last remaining braincell out of me, punk,” Bucky replied, gasping as Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s now well-lubed rectum.

“Jerk,” Steve said as he eased himself into Bucky.Bucky cried out with pain and pleasure and all coherent conversation ceased.

It was Kate Bishop’s turn to provide for Avengers family dinner that night, which is why they were eating Chipotle catering and drinking margaritas.“I wonder where Pepper is,” Tony mused, and right on cue a literally flaming Pepper Potts burst into the room.

“You,” she said sternly, pointing at Steve, “and you,” she added, turning to Bucky, “have hereby lost your driving privileges.I have confiscated your car keys.Parking garage personnel are under strict instruction not to let you leave if you attempt to take any vehicle including your own.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide with innocence.“Gee, Steve, do you think this includes the helicopter too?”

“YOU BET IT INCLUDES THE HELICOPTER,” Pepper shrieked, sparks emitting from her mouth along with the words.

“Damn,” said Steve.“Ah well, we had a good run,” he shrugged.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Pepper hissed.“I am in the process of drawing up a chaperone chart.You,” she said, waving her hand to indicate everyone in the room that wasn’t named Bucky or Steve, “will be assigned shifts.Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are not to be on their own together outside the living quarters of this tower.Understood?”

A collective groan rose from the room.“Yes, ma’am,” chorused Steve and Bucky, finally accepting that Pepper was indeed serious and that they were truly in trouble.Pepper glared at them for a moment, then turned on her heel and stalked back out of the room.

“What did you _do_?” asked Tony, awed.

Bucky and Steve just glanced at each other.Neither responded.Steve had turned a shade of red that would have matched his Captain America suit had he been wearing it.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance,” JARVIS said.“Captain, Sergeant, shall I show the news footage?”

“Of course we made the news.Yeah, go ahead, why not,” muttered Bucky.He sat down in the nearest chair with his burrito bowl and began to angrily cram spoonfuls of steak, rice, and guac into his mouth.

A cheery looking news anchor appeared on the TV screen.“In today’s Celebrity Spotlight, Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, was caught by New York State Police having sex in his car with a man authorities have identified as Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes.According to NYSP, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were given warnings for public indecency and allowed to go.However, the pair were immediately cited again for reckless driving, failure to yield, speeding, not wearing seatbelts, and resisting arrest.A court date has not been set.”The video clicked off.The room fell silent.

“He was driving,” Steve said helpfully, pointing at Bucky with his thumb.

“You were the one who said ‘fuck the police’ loud enough for the officer to hear,” Bucky grumbled.

“Anyone else for more margaritas?” said Kate, her voice a little higher than normal as she tried to break the tension.It worked.

“I had to watch your videos on puberty and safe sex,” Peter said, simultaneously awed and disgusted at the thought of what his mentors had just gotten in trouble for.

“That reminds me,” Bruce mused, “Peter, we should probably run some tests before you become sexually active.Exposure to radioactivity has a nasty tendency to fry a guy’s testes, but if your speed healing works more like Steve and Bucky’s than it does mine that might not be an issue for you.You may also be immune to STDs like they are.”

Peter blushed and began to panic.“Wow- uh- yeah- let’s just- let’s just get on that and make sure I don’t have radioactive sperm, yeah, tomorrow sounds great, my nonexistent sex partners are gonna be so happy-“

“Wait,” said Clint, frowning.“You mean to tell me that the serum prevents STDs?I want that!I’ve been begging Nat to go bare but she keeps saying- ow, Natasha, alright!”Clint had been interrupted by Natasha slowly pressing a fork into Clint’s carotid artery.

Soon the room was once again abuzz with conversation.Bucky leaned over to Steve and said, just loud enough for him to hear, “It was worth it, wasn’t it, you dirty punk.”

Steve smiled into his taco.“You bet your sweet, perky ass it was, jerk.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a loving glance before turning their attention back to their dinners.It had been a long day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The drive test is the one referenced by Kate in chapter 4 of 'The Miseducation of Steven G. Rogers'.  
> 2\. There is a Dairy Queen on the side of Highway 18 in Oregon with literally nothing in sight but the highway, a closed-down diner, and farm fields. Somehow there always seem to be about 5 cars in the parking lot. This is where Steve and Coulson are.  
> 3\. The Maria mentioned is an OC and Kate's girlfriend from 'The Miseducation of Steven G. Rogers'.  
> 4\. Steve thinks Bucky smoking is cool. You know what else Steve thinks is cool? JUMPING OUT OF AIRPLANES WITHOUT A PARACHUTE. Please do not do as Steve Rogers does.


End file.
